The Idolmaster in: The Treasure of Ucayali
by Fargusno
Summary: An adventure featuring the young idols of 765 Production as they discover a place where dinosaurs and other prehistoric fauna still existed! A treasure awaits for them inside the dangerous temple..
1. Chapter 1

The Idolmaster in: The Treasure of Ucayali Chapter 1

A few weeks ago, after the dinosaur incident in the AFW building, the CEO of AFW Cassandra Sellers declares truce with 765 Production and Dinosaur Protection Group, and our chairman Mr. Takagi signed the peace treaty along with DPG representative Owen Grady. They promise not to harrass dinosaurs nor 765 Production and its staffs and idols and mind their own business instead. I'm actually delighted to hear that AFW is no longer a problem...this was by the request of someone. Let's call him Mr. T, a perverted staff in AFW who apparently the manager of two tomboy girls there (TBH I don't pretty like tomboys, but Julia, Makoto and Noriko as they're also part of 765 Production and I can't just simply fire them from here)

However, today is a pretty unique (and awesome day). Momoko discovered an old treasure map dating back from the Meiji restoration. I believe it was brought by the Spanish or American traders. I was kinda shocked when I saw the map, it seems that the map leads to somewhere in South America called "Ucayali". Ucayali? Seems I heard this name before I swear in a magazine about ornamental fish...I think it was a name of a river in South America. Iku begged to me to explore there, but I won't let her as that place could be dangerous

Momoko: Onii-chan... Please...can I go there? I wanna bring home the treasure

Me: No means no, that place is dangerous and you could be attacked by dangerous animals like jaguars, piranhas and caimans there. Please, understand

Momoko: But Momoko is not afraid of animals, Momoko wanna bring friends there. Iku, Tamaki and Ami and Mami

Me: Do I have to repeat it again...if we lose you or your friends to a bunch of rabid jungle animals, who will ever replace you?

Momoko: Okay...

Tomorrow, on 5:00 AM

Momoko: *sneaks into the 765 Live Theater building* Clear?

Iku: Clear! Let's get the map! *enters the producer's office* I can't seem to reach the map. Taka-P placed it on top of the bookcase

Ami and Mami: We can help! *carries a ladder to the office*

Iku: Thanks! *climbs the ladder and takes the map* Gotcha!

Momoko: Awesome! Now, to find a mean of transportation... *sees Nigel parked on the back of the building* I have an idea...

Momoko and her friends rides Nigel to the Ucayali rainforests in Peru. Meanwhile, I my jaw dropped as I arrived on the building and saw the girls already leaving with Nigel. I've warned you...and you didn't heed my warning. It's up to y'all to survive now... I hope you return with the treasure and not with a piranha teeth lodged in your legs

Tamaki: So, Momo-chan, where are we going to?

Momoko: To the lost lands of Ucayali, as marked on this map

Tamaki: Where is Ucayali?

Momoko: The map marks Ucayali as somewhere in South America. I think it's some ancient place in the Amazon jungle

Iku: A-a-a-amazon jungle? I hope we won't be eaten by giant snakes or piranhas there! I'm scared...

Momoko: As long as we stand together, nothing that needs to be feared of. Now let's go, we're almost there

Ami: Hey, Momo-chan. There's another blimp coming towards us

Momoko: Where? That one

Ami: There's a short-haired blondie and a couple of tomboys too. I'm assuming those are our rivals

Momoko: Mmmph... They want to take the treasure. Let's see what youngsters can do to a couple of old-timers like them!

*the enemy blimp approaches Nigel*

?: So, you're going to Ucayali too? Apparently there's another map leading there and we'll be getting the treasure first

Momoko: Who the heck are you! You're not going to steal the treasure from us!

Darjeeling: My name is Darjeeling, wanna have a cup of tea?

Momoko: I'm not having a cup of tea with an old timer jerk like you! Buzz off!

Darjeeling: You little brat... You need to be taught a lesson... Fire the cannons!

*the cannons fired at Nigel*

Nigel: Ouch! My shell!  
Tamaki: I'm losing control! What should we do?

Momoko: We don't have any weapons, but we brought food though

Iku: Well, looks like we'll teach 'em how kids are made off!

Momoko: Humph! Let's go! *pulls Darjeeling's hair*

Darjeeling: Aaaahhh! It hurts! Grrr... *slaps Momoko's cheek*

Momoko: Ouch! You won't do that to someone younger, do you?

Darjeeling: Psshh... I don't care if they're children or no- *suddenly sees a flock of pterosaurs closing in* W-W-W-What are thooooooooose!

Momoko: Birds?

Ami: Let me check... *looks at the oncoming flying reptiles with her binoculars* Those are...pterodactyls!  
Momoko: This doesn't sound good..

A flock of Anhangueras and Tapejaras flies towards Nigel and the blimp carrying Darjeeling and the other two girls. They attack the flying turtle and the blimp with their sharp claws and beaks. Darjeeling was snatched away by a hungry Anhangeura, before a Tapejara knocked her away from the sharp-billed pterosaur's beak. The British girl falls to the Pacific ocean, only ending up to become a hearty meal for the hungry Tiger Sharks. Meanwhile, Nigel and the enemy blimp falls into the forests of Ucayali after being ravaged by the flying reptiles. Nigel crashes into the riverbank, and reverts back into his turtle form, while the enemy blimp is stuck on top of a very tall tree, where there's an Anhanguera nest on top of it

Momoko: Oh dear! What happened?

Iku: We crashed... Now Nigel's wounded

Nigel: *cough cough* That was painful... My tail bleeds...

Iku: Now what are we going to do? Do we still have the map?

Ami: Gotcha! *shows the others the map*

Momoko: Good thing those jerks didn't stole it. Now let's go find a village here first and cure Nigel from his wounds!

Iku: Aaaaalright! Ami, Mami, carry our supplies!

Ami and Mami: Got 'em!

As they walk through the jungles, a pack of Herrerasaurus stalks the five little girls. One of the theropods salivates and hisses quietly as they spotted a perfect prey. As Momoko and her friends are off-guard, the Herrerasaurus jumps into action and attacks the five girls. Momoko and Iku runs away together as they cry for help, while Tamaki is being bitten on her leg and swung around by one of the Herrerasaurus. Meanwhile, Ami and Mami are trying to protect the supplies from being attacked by the theropods. Afterwards, a loud roar was heard. It seems a that Chubutisaurus is feeding on a tall tree and it swung its tail towards Herrerasaurus. The mid-sized theropods are sent flying they're slapped by the somphospondylid's big tail. Tamaki's left leg is wounded after being maimed by a Herrerasaurus

Momoko: Are you OK?

Tamaki: I'm fine but...my leg hurts...ouch

Momoko: Don't worry...we'll find a village soon

Ami and Mami: The supplies are safe, not toworry!

Momoko: Where's Nigel?

Iku: He's in my good hands. Now let's go!

Some moments later...

Momoko: There are dinosaurs in this place?!

Iku: Seems to be unexplainable. It kinda feels like those fantasy novels Dad used to read though, where there's a bunch of people discovering dinosaurs in a place similar to this

Momoko: Interesting... So Ucayali is basically a jungle inhabited by dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals, right?

Iku: Maybe, but the one on the novel is not Ucayali, but rather a valley called Auyantepui. Well, kinda similar sounding, but this one is in the foothills of the Andes Mountains if I'm not wrong. First time going here hehe...

Momoko: Hmm... I see... I can see a bunch of small dinosaurs scurrying around the floor

Ami: Ooh ooh! Those are Eoraptors!  
Momoko: Eo, what?

Ami: Eoraptors! They are small carnivorous dinosaurs from the Triassic period. I learned about it from Taka-P's book. He often brings a big book of dinosaurs to read during breaktime

Momoko: Interesting... You'll come in handy to help me know about the dinosaurs of Ucayali

Ami: With pleasure!

Momoko: Say, what kind of dinosaurs that attacked us lately?

Ami: That was a Herrerasaurus. A carnivorous dinosaur from the Triassic period with an appearance similar to a Velociraptor. You know, those clawed dinos from Jurassic Park?

Momoko: Jurassic Park? Ah, I remember that movie. It was kinda scary

Ami: Hehehe, me too

Momoko: And the dinosaur that used its tail to whip those Herrerasauruses away?

Ami: That's a Chubutisaurus. A giant somphospondylid sauropod from the Late Cretaceous period. Somphospondylids are a family of sauropods with a pair of huge nose holes shaped like a crest on their skulls. They use this to breath as they require more oxygen due to their large bodies

Momoko: Interesting... I thought it was a Brachiosaurus, hehe

Ami: Well similar, both are Titanosauriforms, or otherwise known as Macronarians

Iku: Look, there's a village not far from here. Let's g-

*suddenly a loud roar is heard again, and a two-legged horned figure appears from the forest*

Iku: D-d-d-d-DINOSAAAAAAAAAAAUR!  
Ami: Everyone run! It's a Carnotaurus!

Carnotaurus: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Momoko: Mami, Tamaki, let's go!

Tamaki: Ouch, my leg still hurt...

Momoko: I'll carry you *carries Tamaki by her left arm*

The five girls run from the horned abelisaurid as they're close to the village. As they arrive on the Incan village, two Incan dinosaur riders tackles the Carnotaurus' left leg with their tamed Pachycephalosauruses. The Carnotaurus falls down and fled to the jungle afterwards. The two riders closed the village door to prevent the Carnotaurus or any dangerous dinosaurs from entering their village

Momoko: I'm glad we made it... Or else we might end up as dinosaur food

Iku: Me too... And Nigel's is safe too!

Nigel: Are you CRAZY?! I almost got killed by those Herrerasaurus now that bulky Carnotaurus?! This is MADNESS!

?: Anyone's needing my help? Welcome to the village of Ucayali

Momoko: Can you please tell my name?

Atahualpa: I am Atahualpa. I'm the chief of this humble village. For centuries, we Incan people has lived through eras and survived the invasion that killed almost all of our races..

Momoko: That's sad...

Atahualpa: But, we're the only remaining Incans now. We thrived and lived together with the wildlife, including these magnificent giant reptiles they call...dinosaurs. We refer the big dinosaurs as guardians, like those huge long-necked ones, the Chubutisaurus. But some big ones are bad like...the Tyrannotitan

Momoko: The Tyranno-what?  
Atahualpa: The modern people refered it as the Tyrannotitan. The bringer of death. We built a wall made of clay and guarana logs covered with spikes to keep our village away from that monster. However, I lost my son to that dinosaur... One day he was going out to hunt a llama for us, but it was too late. He was eaten by Tyrannotitan

Momoko: I hope we're not getting eaten by that beast

Atahualpa: I hope you enjoy your stay here at the village of Ucayali. Our people are nice to outsiders. We also have tamed dinosaurs for you to ride and play with!

Momoko: You...tamed dinosaurs?

Atahualpa: We raised Herrerasaurus, Secernosaurus, Ankylosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus for transportation and for their eggs. During breakfast, we make a very big omelette for the villagers and I to eat with smoked llama or peccary brisket meat. The outsiders call this meal, eggs and bacon

Momoko: Whoa, fascinating...

Iku: Can you cure our pet turtle? It was attacked by a bunch of pterodactyls

Ami: Tapejara and Anhanguera to be exact

Atahualpa: Your pet turtle was attacked by the sky demons? I will take it to the witch doctor to see if he can help you

Tamaki: And my leg is wounded after being attacked by a Herrerasaurus

Atahualpa: Ah then, follow me to the witch doctor's hut

A moment later...

Quisquis: Eekum bokum, what seems to be the problem?

Atahualpa: These five girls are lost, and their pet turtle and one of them were attacked by the sky demons and a Herrerasaurus

Quisquis: Ahh... I know the cure for them. Come here

Iku: Here you go *gives Nigel to Quisquis*

Quisquis: Your turtle seems to be hurt? I will give it a bath, made from guarana fruit and ancient Incan herbs *boils the herbs and the fruits inside a cauldron*

Iku: Tha- ARE YOU BOILING NIGEL?!

Quisquis: No, I'm making the bathing water first. After it's done, I'll turn off the fire and let your pet turtle swim there

Iku: Thankfully...

Quisquis: Water is done, now little turtle can swim in there

Nigel: Cannonbaaaaaaaaaaaall! *dives into the cauldron* Hey, my wounds are healing

Tamaki: Give some of the water to me too!  
Quisquis: Okay... *pours some of the waters to Tamaki's wounded leg*

Tamaki: Hey, my leg isn't wounded anymore. Thanks, witch doctor!

Quisquis: Hehehe, much appreciated. As a token of gratitude, you may stay at my house. Here

Iku: Nice, we brought some food

Quisquis: Let me see... *opens the supply bag* Outsider foods...interesting. Maybe we can share it together for dinner?

Iku: Sure thing!

And so, the five girls decides to stay at Quisquis' house before they continue their quest. They had dinner with the villagers, and shared their snacks with them although they seems to be unfamiliar with the modern snacks they brought. Potato chips, chocolates and biscuits, all are new to the villagers. However, Atahualpa said that chococlate (or cocoa) has been invented in the village, although as a form of a drink instead of a snack. After a sumptuous dinner, Momoko tells Atahualpa about the map they discovered on the 765 Live Theater's building

Momoko: So, what does this map tells us?

Atahualpa: This map belongs to an explorer who tried to explore this lost land and recover the treasure of Ucayali, a relic of our people

Momoko: A relic?

Atahualpa: Yes, a prized relic known as...the Guardian's Statue. A statue of a giant long-necked dinosaur made of an ancient gemstone. We made another everytime an explorer comes to our temple to challenge their mettle and strength against our traps. But alas, now the temple is guarded by an evil spirit. It's your job to defeat the evil spirit and bring back our temple. You may keep the statue

Momoko: Ahahah, thanks!

Atahualpa: Nighty night, don't let the Tyrannotitan bite

Momoko: Okay...

Momoko returns to Quisquis' house and goes to sleep with her four friends. As they sleep, a Dinilysia sneaks into their bedroom through the window. It opens its mouth and exposes its venomous fangs as it's about to sink its teeth into Momoko's arm. However, Quisquis noticed the snake and sprinkled some pepper at the Dinilysia. The Dinilysia slithered away quickly as its eyes were hurt by the pepper

Momoko: W-w-what happened?

Quisquis: Terrible snake invaded my house. Thank goodness you're not bitten, because that one is venomous, it's a Dinilysia

Momoko: Well, back to sleep... Tomorrow is a big day...

Momoko goes back to sleep and snored. Meanwhile, the Dinilysia made its way out from the village and back to the deep jungles. However, it got instantly killed by a knife brought by the two girls who seems to be lost after their blimp got stuck in the tree. They cooked the snake into a stew and ate it, while discussing their plan to get the treasure and eliminate Momoko and her friends

? (1): So those bastards has finally found a place they call home, on that village over there?

? (2): Apparently we tried to get in there but they locked us away. What a bunch of losers

? (1): Tomorrow's the day. When those little midwits go on their quest, we'll attack them, steal their map and leave them for the predators

? (2): That's a great idea. Let's finish off this snake stew and go to sleep

?: Alright...


	2. Chapter 2

The Idolmaster in: The Treasure of Ucayali Chapter 2

After a rather sumptuous dinner and a good-night sleep, Momoko and her friends continue their adventure to find the treasure known as the Guardian's Statue, hidden in a temple guarded by an evil spirit as told by Atahualpa. However, the five girls are not afraid of the spirit as they promised that they will be brave in their adventure

Momoko: Today's the day, and let's get going!

Iku: Oaahhhmmm...

Atahualpa: Before you go, I want to stock up some stuff for you. Here's some medicines...and some bananas and avocados for you to eat on your way and to help you, I give you two tamed Pachycephalosaurus and three tamed Herrerasaurus

Momoko: Thanks, looks like we'll gonna ride on dinos to the treasure! Let's go!  
Atahualpa: May the ancient spirits bless you... Good luck and be careful out there... Guards, open the front door!

The door on the village's front side opened slowly as the five girls ride on the tamed dinosaurs and goes out to the jungles. As they leave the village, the door closes again to prevent dangerous dinosaurs from coming in. Their real adventure starts today after a day on the village and a rather painful incident

Momoko: So... The map says we need to take a turn to the west in front of a giant tree...

Iku: I can hear the wild Herrerasaurus screeching around here...

Momoko: Don't worry, as long as we stay together, we're gonna be save. And weeeee're here at the giant tree. Everyone, turn to the west!

Iku: Alright!  
Tamaki: Got it!

Ami and Mami: Let's go!

Momoko: Then...we need to avoid the sticky mud puddle around the marshlands... Be careful...

Iku: There it is! The marshlands!

Momoko: Whoa there... Let's hop on the rocks so we can get past the sticky mud puddle

Momoko and her friends hops around the rocks on the mud puddle as they avoid the sticky mud or else they're gonna be stuck there forever. After getting through the mud, Momoko and her friends hears a loud roar on the forest, and notices a Chubutisaurus falling down in front of them, dying

Momoko: Oh dear... Poor Chubutisaurus...

Ami: This doesn't sound like a good sign... These sauropods are the main prey item of the Tyrannotitan the chief told us...

Tyrannotitan: GYAAAOOHHH!

Mami: I-i-i-IT'S BEHIND US! RUN!

Momoko: Everyone, run from the Tyrannotitan!

Ami: According to Taka-P's book, Tyrannotitan lengths up to 12.2 meters, almost as big as a Tyrannosaurus rex! Which means this dinosaur is a some sort of a South American counterpart of Tyrannosaurus, but they belong to the family Carcharodontosauridae. There's actually a bigger relative known as Giganotosaurus, that one can grow up to 13.2 meters!

Momoko: Gotta move faster!

Tyrannotitan: GYAAAOOHHH!

*suddenly, the Carnotaurus from yesterday appears*

Carnotaurus: ROOOOOOOOARRRR!

Tyrannotitan: GYAAAOOHHH!

Momoko: Hey, it's the Carnotaurus from yesterday. Let's run from both as they fight each other!

Momoko and her friends runs from the two fighting dinosaurs. The Tyrannotitan fights the Carnotaurus as it gets agitated by the horned abelisaurid. The Tyrannotitan bites the Carnotaurus' neck and pins it down to the ground with its sharp knife-like jaws. Suddenly, a loud snap was heard as the Carnotaurus' neck is snapped by the giant carcharodontosaurid. The Tyrannotitan steps on the Carnotaurus' carcass and roared triumphantly after defeating its opponent. The five girls goes deeper into the jungle to avoid being spotted by the Tyrannotitan

Momoko: I'm glad we lost them...

Iku: Phew... Glad that Carnotaurus saved us, sort of. Though we heard that its neck was snapped by that Tyrannotitan

Momoko: Let's see the map...eh? We're going off from the track. Weird... But, let's try finding a way out from these jungles first. If we can get out of here quickly, we can go back on trail and find that treasure!

Iku: There's nothing to be afraid of he- *sees a Dinilysia hanging on the branch* AAAAAHHH! SNAAAAAAAKE!

Momoko: Where? Oh, that's a Dinilysia. Like the one that entered Quisquis' house last night. As long as you don't pester them, they're not dangerous. Though last night that critter was pretty hungry and mistook one of us as food...hehe

Iku: Okayyy... Just as long as these forests has no giant spiders, I'm fine with that

Momoko and her friends travels through the thick jungles of Ucayali, not far from the waters of the Purus River. However, they're ambushed by two girls who are hiding behind the bushes. They unleashed their attack towards the five girls

? (1): GOTCHA NOWWW! GIVE US THE MAP!

Momoko: No!

? (2): Give us the map, or face death... *sharpens her knife*

Momoko: You can't take our map you old-timers!

Iku: We need that treasure!

? (1): That treasure could make a quick buck for us... But for you perhaps it'll end up as some sort of a crappy toy

Momoko: No! We want to display it on Taka-P's office! Who are you anyway?

Kate: My name is Kate Takenomiya... And I'm here in search of the Treasure of Ucayali with my friend Keiko. But you...you killed Darjeeling! She was my friend!

Momoko: She's just another old timer like you. Get lost!

Kate: Grrr... DON'T CALL ME AN OLD-TIMER YOU SCRAWNY BRAT! Keiko, teach those five girls a lesson!

Keiko: Sure!

Momoko: Let's run!

Momoko and her friends runs from the muscular tan-skinned wrestler (who's actually one of Kate's subordinates) while riding their dinosaurs. However, their chase ended as they accidentally slipped on a rock and fall into the rushing waters of the Purus River. Their dinosaurs ends up attacked and eaten by a school of prehistoric freshwater sharks from the Paleozoic era known as the Hybodus. They resemble a hybrid of Bullhead Shark and Sand Tiger Shark, with a grayish body and hunts in schools like Grey Reef Sharks while inhabiting primeval rivers and estuaries

Momoko: Oh no! I can't swim!

Iku: Our dinosaurs! They're eaten by those mean sharks!

Momoko: Most importantly...WHERE THE HELL IS OUR MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP?!

Mami: *swims to the surface with the map on her mouth* Here it is!

Nigel: Help! Help! I can swim but...I can't handle the current!

Tamaki: *grabs Nigel* Gotcha!

Nigel: Phew...

Ami: Well, there goes our food and medicine...washed away with our dinos...

Momoko: First, we need to find something to hold on...hey look! Giant turtles!

Ami: Those are Carbonemys, giant Cenozoic sideneck turtles from South America

Nigel: MY ANCESTORS! THEY ARE MY ANCESTORS! ONE OF THE EARLIEST PLEURODIRAN KIND!

Ami: Sorry to burst your bubble but, Carbonemys is a Podocnemididae turtle. You're a Chelidae turtle, despite the fact you're both Pleurodiran. You see, Podocnemididae turtles like Carbonemys (and its extant relative the Yellow-spotted Amazon Turtle) are native to South America while Chelidae turtles like you (a Red-bellied Sideneck Turtle) are native to Southeast Asia (Indonesia only, in West Papua and Nusa Tenggara islands) and Oceania (excl. New Zealand and Polynesian islands)

Nigel: Shucks.. I wish I were a Yellow-spotted Amazon Turtle though

Momoko and her friends grabs and rides on a Carbonemys as they outrun Keiko and goes through the Purus River. Momoko fears that they might get lost with the turtles or either end up somewhere outside the Ucayali region, probably going out to the Amazon rainforests in Brazil, straying away from the temple. However, the map shows that there's a shortcut through the Purus River. So, they jump from the turtle's back and lands on the riverbank not far from the pathway to the temple

Momoko: Phew... That was a rather wet and bumpy ride...

Iku: Glad we didn't stayed there for too long

Momoko: Now hurry, let's go to the temple!

Keiko: Not so fast!

Momoko: Oh come on, you again?

Keiko: Hehehehehehe... Mistress Kate tells me to give me the map. GIMME THE MAP NOW YOU FILTHY MIDGETS!

Momoko: Oh no... This isn't a map, it's a...blank paper

Iku: Yeah, a blank paper. Or maybe, a quest from Atahualpa

Keiko: A quest? What quest?

Ami: He wants us to find a...huge alligator egg for dinner

Keiko: Okay... Show me the alligator's nest first

Ami: Wiiiith pleasure! These footprints shows the tracks of the alligator. Let's move this way!

Keiko: Alright, if you said so...but if that paper's turns out to be the map, you're in big trouble

*a few moments later*

Ami: Here we are, the alligator's nest. Now help me pick up one of these eeeeenormous eggs!

Keiko: Okay, since I'm kinda muscular I wouldn't have any trouble carrying one

Ami: Sure. Let's get out of here quickly before the parents spots us

Keiko: Then what?

Ami: Carry it to the village!

Keiko: Grrrr...

Momoko: *whispers to Ami* Just wait a few minutes that that hunky brat will be nothing but gator food!

Ami: *whispers to Momoko* Just wait...

Keiko: So, where's the vi- *spots an angry female Purussaurus* W-W-W-WHAT IS THAAAAAT?!

Ami: Let's run!

Momoko: Everyone, let's go to the temple!

Purussaurus: GWUUUUUUUURRGHH!

Keiko: Nice alligator...I give your egg back...

Purussaurus: *snort snort* GWUUUUUUAAOOOORGHH!

Keiko: You will pay for this, puny brats! *gets maimed and eaten by the mother Purussaurus for stealing its egg*

Momoko: What was that giant gator actually?!

Ami: It's a Purussaurus, a giant caiman from the Cenozoic era of Peru and Brazil. Pretty neat, huh?

Momoko: That plan was the best thing since sliced pizza. Good work!

And so, Momoko and her friends runs to the temple's entrance. As they reach the temple, they must draw a pattern shown on the back of the map on the sand floor near the temple's gate. Momoko draws the pattern with a stick, and the figure glows as the door opens. They enter the temple quickly before Kate gets in there. After they get into the temple, the door behind them closes. To get the treasure, they must defeat the evil spirit residing in the center of the temple as prophesized by Atalhualpa...


	3. Chapter 3

Treasure of Ucayali Chapter 3

After escaping a hungry Tyrannotitan, slipped away from Kate's henchwoman and swam through the rushing Purus River while riding a giant turtle, Momoko and her friends goes into the temple to nab the treasure and defeat the evil spirit. With Kate locked outside the temple, the five of them should have no problems in getting the treasure..

Momoko: This is it everyone, the treasure temple... The tribe we encountered built this place to challenge explorers. Looks like we're one of them too

Iku: We hijacked Nigel, escaped wild dinosaurs, ran from a bunch of old-timers and swam through a shark-infested river...for this. Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!

Momoko: Not yet, Iku. This place is dangerous. There could be traps and others, we need to be careful

Iku: Alright...

*a few steps later*

Momoko: Ah, a puzzle. It says here...uhh I can't read runes. Anyone can help me?

Ami: I'm sorry but, I don't understand it. But judging from the puzzle's shape, we need to complete the statue of a silver monkey. For starters, here's the upper part of the body and arms, and the pedestal already had the foot and the lower part of the body. Simply put this and...voila!

Momoko: Hehehe, I think this reminds me of an old game show I watched on Nickelodeon. It was "Legend of the Hidden Temple". This is indeed, an IRL version of that show. Lemme put the head...

*suddenly the ground shakes and a the door next to the statue opens*

Momoko: Let's go everyone, to the next room!

Iku: Alright!

Ami: What is this room? It has four dragon statues and a crystal in the middle

Tamaki: A crystal? That could be an extra trea *tries to nab the crystal, only ends up getting zapped by four lasers shot by the statues* Ouch...

Momoko: Be careful, we shouldn't touch that crystal. But there's something on the bottom of the pedestal...it says here that to unlock the next door, one must deactivate the lasers. But how...

Tamaki: Wanna touch the cry- *gets slapped by Momoko*

Momoko: Don't, wanna get zapped again?

Tamaki: No...

Momoko: There should be a way to deactivate the laser

Nigel: Hey, what's this old lever doing here *pulls the lever* Uh-oh...

*the statues' eyes turns off into dust while the door opens*

Tamaki: Now I can take the cry- Nah, leave it here...

Momoko: Onwards to the next room... Hopefully it's a treasure room

Momoko and her friends advances into the next room, however what they find in there is pretty shocking. A rather hungry sub-adult Ceratosaurus, chained into a stake and left for months. However, they ran out of the food as their supplies were washed away by Purus River's stream. So, Ami decides to release the dinosaur by pulling the stake away

Ami: Here it goes... 1...2...3! *pulls the stake, releasing the Ceratosaurus*

Ceratosaurus: *sniff sniff* Thanks for saving me...I was left in this place for months by a bunch of ruthless poachers. They were big, muscular and coming from the Caynarachi Valley. They slaughtered my mom and dad...and chained me here in this decrepit temple. You should get outta here quick...this is no ordinary temple, this is the Cliff Temple

Momoko: Cliff...Temple?

Ceratosaurus: A place where those brutes worship their god, the Puma god. They sacrifice the blood of dinosaurs like me every week...and I'm next

Momoko: Don't worry... We'll get you outta here once we get the Guardian's Statue

Ceratosaurus: Guardian's Statue? I never heard that. But I swear I saw a sauropod statue on the next room, hurry!

Momoko: Alright...

Momoko and her friends goes to the next room with the Ceratosaurus they released. It seems they have finally reached the treasure room, with the statue located on top of a gigantic cube-shaped rock with an angry face in it. Momoko climbs the rock and nabs the statue from it. However, it awoken the rock, which reveals itself as the evil spirit: Eyerok. The cube rock is known as a Thwomp

Eyerok: How dare you...steal statue?

Momoko: Hey, you're the evil spirit Atahualpa told about!

Eyerok: Hahahaha... Evil Spirit? I am the apprentice of the Puma god. Now, fight me! *launches its left hand towards Momoko*

Ceratosaurus: Ngggrrhh! *tackles Eyerok's left hand, sending it falling into the floor and revealing an eye in the palm of its hand*

Eyerok: Ouggghh... That hurts!

Momoko: There's the weak spot! Get 'em!

Iku: Hiyaaaaahh! *dropkicks Eyerok's left eye*

Eyerok: AAAAAAGHH! That does it! *launches its right hand towards Iku*

Ceratosaurus: GRAAAHH! *tail slaps Eyerok's right hand* Now, Iku!

Iku: Here goeeeeeess! *dropkicks Eyerok's right eye*

Eyerok: Gaaaaahhh! My hands... You will pay for this! *chases Momoko and the others while jumping* URGH! URGH! URGH!

Momoko: Everyone, run!

Momoko and her friends runs from the angry Thwomp that has been possessed by Eyerok while carrying the Guardian's Statue in their hands. After making an escape, Nigel transforms into the blimp and flies to the village. Meanwhile, the possessed Thwomp accidentally crushes the crystal pedestal and gets destroyed by the lasers fired by the four dragon statues, causing it to explode into bits

Momoko: Phew...glad that was over, and we got the treasure

Iku: Should we return this to Atalhualpa?

Momoko: No, but let's make a farewell first. Tamaki, let's land on the village

Tamaki: Sure!

*one moment later*

Atahualpa: Ah...well if it isn't the girls.. You finally got the Guardian's Statue and defeated the evil spirit. I don't actually need it anymore. We can make another statue again, you can keep that one

Momoko: Thanks! Looks like we're on our way home...

Atahualpa: Wait a minute, is that...a forest dragon you got there? The rarest of all dinosaurs

Ami: Actually it's a Ceratosaurus. Do you mind helping this guy get some grub and release it from its chain and shackle?

Atahualpa: Yes yes... The forest dragon or also known as the Ceratosaurus, is the rarest of all dinosaurs. There were only 6 of these, but alas...the tribe from Caynarachi Valley slaughtered all of them but one

Momoko: And it told us that the temple is their temple, the Cliff Temple

Atahualpa: Yes, it is the Cliff Temple. We fought against the valley tribe to defend this temple, they claimed that this temple is where their deity, the Puma god lives. But we believe that this temple is for us, and for the explorers

Momoko: Thanks for the info, looks like our time here's over. See ya, Atahualpa

Atahualpa: May the ancient spirits bless you...be careful on your way home!

Momoko and her friends goes back to Nigel and flies back to Japan with the Guardian Statue and the Ceratosaurus that has been released from its chains and fed by Atahualpa with some llama meat. They bid farewell to the Ucayali tribe's chief and flies away from the primeval jungle. They see a flock of Anhangueras fly through the sunset as two rainbows shine near the waterfalls of Purus River

Momoko: Whoa that's a full rainbow...of the rain...

Iku: It's a double rainbow, oh my God!

Momoko: Double indeed... There's like, two of 'em. It's beautiful!

Mami: Let me take a pic of it!

Momoko: Sure, but be careful...

Iku: *sings* Double rainbow all the way 'cross the sky...

Tamaki: *sings* Yeah yeah yeahhh... So intense!

After a few hours flying through the skies above the Pacific Ocean, Momoko and his friends has finally arrived at the 765 Live Theater with everyone waiting for them at the main hall. Taka-P, Kotori and Misaki are cheering for them too. Momoko and her friends enter the building with the treasure on their hands and the Ceratosaurus following them from the back

Me: Welcome back Momoko! I thought you're gonna be jaguar food there

Momoko: We found a lot of dinosaurs there, and we also brought this...

Me: A golden statue of a Chubutisaurus? Is this...the Treasure of Ucayali?

Momoko: Yes, it is!

Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... Thank you, Momoko. At first I was worried but, you finally returned safely

Momoko: Hehehe...

Me: And what is that dinosaur behind you?

Momoko: It's a young Ceratosaurus we saved in the temple. Its mom and dad were killed by poachers

Me: That's sad... Can it talk?

Ceratosaurus: Sure, I can talk

Me: Holy momma... Looks like Spino and the others aren't the only dinos that can talk. Can it transform into chibi form?

Ceratosaurus: Dan-da-da-daaaannn! *transforms into chibi form* Voila!

Me: That's amazing! Momoko, this dinosaur will be your partner dinosaur, or maybe as everyone's pet here. It can help you during these times, the Neo-Jurassic times

Momoko: Neo-what?

Me: Neo-Jurassic times is a term coined by DPG and InGen scientists as nowadays, people live together with dinosaurs and prehistoric fauna. Just this morning, I saw a Dsungaripterus flying through the skies

Momoko: That's amazing... Where do they come from?

Me: Some of them went loose from private facilities. I'm apparently a member of DPG so, I usually work with them now alongside with all of you. If you have any dinosaur-related problems, feel free to ask me. And oh, give this Ceratosaurus a name, will ya?

Momoko: How about...Terra

Terra: That works too. Besides, I'm a female Ceratosaurus though. To be exact, I'm the African species! Also known as Ceratosaurus dentisulcatus (formerly Ceratosaurus roechlingi)

Momoko: You're...from Africa?

Terra: Yep. My DNA can be traced to the quarries of Tendaguru Formation, Tanzania. I lived with Kentrosaurus and Giraffatitan

Momoko: Cool... Looks like we'll be friends here. Have fun, and we'll always feed you

Terra: No problem! I'm a big eater!

And so, Taka-P placed the Guardian's Statue at the theater hallways on a glass case. Near the statue, is the tooth that belongs to the Rajasaurus that Anna and Arisa saved from the clutches of AFW. Another new adventure comes to an end...

What has become of Kate? She escaped through the dinosaur-infested jungle and flew back home from a city not far from the jungles known as Loretto. She gives up on looking for the treasure and decides to treat herself for a bath at a local onsen. Though, she's a tad worried and sad about losing Darjeeling and Keiko to the creatures of Ucayali. But as the day passes, she forgets about them and reformed herself

How about the villagers of Ucayali? Atahualpa made a new Guardian's Statue from saugemstones and placed it on the Cliff Temple, while his tribesmen and tribeswomen helps him clean the temple from the mess caused by the evil spirit Eyerok and the ruthless Caynarachi Valley tribe. They also removed every image of the Puma god from the temple and reinstate it as a place to remember the ancient spirits. They even made offerings to the spirits as well

As the day passes, the Neo-Jurassic era has begun. Many news channels in Japan and social media begin to report dinosaur sightings across Japan. A Tarbosaurus was spotted fighting and killing brown bears in Hokkaido's Noboribetsu Park, a pack of Velociraptor osmolskae (the Inner Mongolian variant) was seen hunting and killing a male Sika deer in Nara and a Tambatitanis was spotted crossing near the Tokyo Tower and sneezed on several people, covering them with reptile saliva. The JSDF are advised by the DPG to leave them be and let the DPG handle them, rather than firing the prehistoric fauna with guns and tanks

And on that day... Something has survived...

Welcome...to the Neo-Jurassic Era

All characters depicted here belongs to their owners

Momoko Suou, Iku Nakatani, Tamaki Ogami, the Futami twins and other Idolmaster characters (c) The Idolmaster franchise, Bandai Namco Entertainment

Kate Takenomiya (c) Prison School, Akira Hiramoto

Darjeeling (c) Girls und Panzer, Reiko Yoshida and Kadokawa Dwango

Hecaton Keiko (c) Ring Dream, Success

Thwomp and Eyerok (c) Super Mario 64, Nintendo

Dinosaur Protection Group and InGen (c) Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, Universal and Legendary Pictures

Story based of "The Lost World" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle


End file.
